


Have I Ever Told You?

by LeannieBananie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Love, Teasing, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: Geralt tells Yennefer about Ulle the Unlucky.
"She was drowsy from the wine and the heat of the brazier and the luxurious pressure of his fingers massaging the tight muscles of her foot. His light touch stirred a deep contentment within her, making her heart lurch in awareness, a poignant flutter that spoke of happiness and love and comfort. With a huge yawn she let her emotions curl through her, leaving everything –including her eyelids– heavy and languid."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Master of the Arena"
> 
> The summary is terrible, but that's what happens. This was supposed to be more sexy, but it ran away with me and I'm not sorry!!
> 
> Kudos and comments, leave 'em if you liked 'em! It helps keeps us writers motivated. Oh and holler at me if you see any mistakes. Enjoy!

“Have I ever told you about Ulle the Unlucky?” 

Yen looked up from her book about magical theory at the sound of Geralt’s raspy voice. He was sprawled against the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed, white hair loose around his shoulders and candlelight gleaming enticingly across his bare chest. Leaving one finger pressed between the pages she flipped the book shut to give him her attention, eyes lingering on his ridged abdomen before meeting amused, warm eyes. 

“No, I don’t believe you have. They sound like an unfortunate soul.” 

In his hand was a glass of wine and he had abandoned his own book long ago in favor of admiring her –she had felt his eyes roaming over her for the past half hour. He took a healthy sip from his glass and hummed appreciatively, a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

“It was in Spikeroog, they have a battle arena there.” Yen rolled over onto her hip and Geralt paused, gaze dropping to the sway of her breasts, a tangible caress that swept down her body and left goosebumps in its wake. She chuckled, one handing toying with the pendant at her throat, slowly sliding it down the shadowed valley between her breasts to rest casually across her stomach, delighted when his hips shifted on the bed and he made a noise somewhere between a moan and a purr. 

“You were saying?” He tore his eyes from her body and snorted wryly, taking another drink to hide his discomfort. 

“It was haunted, a ghost the locals called Ulle the Unlucky. When he was alive, he lost every bout he entered until Jarl Thormar called a tournament. The Jarl ridiculed Ulle, mocked him until the entire crowd jeered.” 

“That seems awfully cruel.” 

“Never took you to be so tender hearted.” She gasped in mock outrage and kicked out with a foot, but he captured it easily, his tight grip quickly easing as he slid his fingers around her ankle, stroking the soft skin of her instep with a grin. “Behave or I won’t finish my story.” She harrumphed delicately and flicked her hand impatiently, urging him to continue. He pinched a toe in rebuke before speaking, resuming his gentle touch along her leg. 

“The Jarl heaped insults on Ulle, until the man could take it no longer. He drove a dagger into the Jarl’s back, finally victorious in the ring.” He was being far more eloquent than usually and she knew it was just for her, because he knew she loved it. Yen was mesmerized by Geralt’s voice, warm and rough and soothing, washing over her as she lounged against the pillows. She was drowsy from the wine and the heat of the brazier and the luxurious pressure of his fingers massaging the tight muscles of her foot. His light touch stirred a deep contentment within her, making her heart lurch in awareness, a poignant flutter that spoke of happiness and love and comfort. With a huge yawn she let her emotions curl through her, leaving everything –including her eyelids– heavy and languid. 

“But as the Jarl fell, he cursed Ulle: “May ye lose again and again, for centuries on end.” And Ulle haunted their arena ever since, fighting everyone who challenged him, but always losing. Near everyone in the village had beaten him, but he always came back and they couldn’t hold regular fights because of it.” 

“What did you do?” She murmured, barely twitching when Geralt flipped a blanket over her. Wavering on the edge of sleep Yen wasn’t aware of how he stared at her. He was captivated by the way the firelight illuminated her pale skin, casting a fiery glow on her raven hair, emphasizing her beauty in a basic, fundamental way. But he knew underneath that icy veneer, that collected calm was a heart and soul that yearned for love and comfort and all the simple things that most folks wanted, from peasant girl to princess. And he loved her for it. Loved her for all her secret hopes and dreams, for her bossy commands and the fierce protectiveness she demonstrated time and again for Ciri, loving her like the daughter she could never have. 

Her disgruntled grumble broke his thoughts and chuckling softly he finished his tale, the gruffness of his voice immediately making her fall asleep again. 

“I spoke to Ulle, let him tell me his tale of woe and then told him to draw his sword. He was tired of his role and came at me half-heartedly, but I let him strike me, again and again until I was forced to yield. Having won for the first time since he had been cursed, Ulle gave a triumphant shout and then vanished.”

A soft snore punctuated his story and chuckling, Geralt set aside his now empty wine glass, settling under the blankets with a groan. Glancing one last time at Yen’s sleeping form he felt a strong tug of emotion, something that only she or Ciri could evoke and with a satisfied smile and quick flick of his wrist, the room went dark save for the glow from the brazier. 


End file.
